


Crush.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel is Whipped, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor Dean Winchester, Hufflepuff Castiel (Supernatural), I don't know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Misunderstandings, One Shot, Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Dean Winchester, el golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor; le gustaba desde tercero y, aunque compartían amigos y habían charlado en algunas ocasiones, nunca parecían cercanos, Castiel se sentía más como un conocido amigable que un amigo.Pero ¿acaso podían culparlo por enamorarse así? Era Dean, el chico tan agradable, divertido, valiente y atractivo de todo Hogwarts. Todo un Gryffindor y Castiel era tan Hufflepuff que daba pena.Tarde que temprano tenía que superar el terrible enamoramiento que tenía por él, ¿por qué seguir cuando no era correspondido?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Crush.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniAlien_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniAlien_26/gifts).



> Éste había sido principalmente para mi Puff favorita en todo el mundo!! Así que decidí subirlo acá también porque nunca se tiene suficiente de los AUs de Hogwarts, claro que no.
> 
> Sólo soy una Slytherin intentando escribir desde la perspectiva de un Hufflepuff, no pueden culparme si no es tal cual, al menos lo intenté.

Uno pensaría que recibir clases de parte de un fantasma podría ser realmente genial pero lo cierto es que era aún más aburrido que recibirlas de un profesor normal. Al menos eso solía pensar Castiel cuando se encontraba en clase de _Historia de la Magia_ impartida por el profesor Binns, que una vez murió y no se dio cuenta porque su fantasma siguió dando la clase, ¿qué tan aburrida debe ser tu vida como para que aún después de muerto sigas dando clases?

Eso era lo que pensaba Castiel, un _Hufflepuff_ de quinto año que debería estar tomando apuntes sobre la Guerra con los Gigantes y no cuestionándose la vida de su profesor fantasma, no obstante, el pelinegro encontraba más interesante aquella cuestión que el hecho de gigantes peleando con magos, ¿habría sido interesante con otro maestro? Probablemente con Lupin pero no era el caso. 

Suspiró sonoramente, consolándose con saber que no era el único demasiado aburrido, y apoyó el codo sobre su escritorio, teniendo cuidado con el tintero mientras jugueteaba con su pluma en el aire, haciéndose cosquillas en los labios, esperando por algo interesante en aquella clase.

Y pareciera que alguien había escuchado sus deseos pues de la nada apreció cómo el techo del aula era encantado y, sobre sus cabezas, aparecía el cielo teñido de rojo, causando que todos le miraran con asombro, ignorando por completo la clase del profesor Binns; Castiel sonrió con alegría cuando un descomunal dragón apareció entre las nubes, lanzando fuego y rugiendo, haciendo que sus compañeras chillaran y sus compañeros celebraran la hazaña de un hechizo tan complicado como aquel.

Castiel miró hacia la mesa donde estaba el causante de tanto alboroto, suspirando soñadoramente al ver al _Gryffindor_ honorario que le hacía sentir en una nube.

Suspiró, acunando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, mientras el mundo entero parecía desaparecer al contemplar a aquel chico de escarlata; su cabello era un desastre de color claro, entre el castaño y el rubio, su tez parecía dorada debido al sol y su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado por el _Quidditch_ ; poseía unos brillantes ojos verdes que siempre se mostraban risueños y su sonrisa. Castiel volvió a suspirar, dejando su pluma a un lado y tomando su varita, sintiéndose de mil maneras estúpido por comportarse así pero le era inevitable.

Dean Winchester, el golpeador del equipo de _Gryffindor_ ; le gustaba desde tercero y, aunque compartían amigos y habían charlado en algunas ocasiones, nunca parecían cercanos, Castiel se sentía más como un conocido amigable que un amigo.

Pero ¿acaso podían culparlo por enamorarse así? Era Dean, el chico tan agradable, divertido, valiente y atractivo de todo _Hogwarts_. Todo un _Gryffindor_ y Castiel era tan _Hufflepuff_ que daba pena, o eso decía su hermano Lucifer, que era _Slytherin_ y estaba en su último año.

— ¿Quién carajos apareció corazones en toda el aula?—escuchó que se quejaban.

Lejanamente atendió el asunto, siguió contemplando el ceño fruncido de Dean mientras su sonrisa aún se mantenía en sus labios. La mirada de Dean recorrió todo el salón antes de que sus ojos se encontraran en la distancia, haciendo que Castiel parpadeara saliendo de su ensoñación y sintiera el rubor colorear sus mejillas al ser atrapado infraganti.

Dean pareció divertido, enarcando una ceja, a lo que Castiel miró a su varita de la cual salían chispas rosadas, burbujas que después se transformaban en corazones que flotaban por toda el aula y cuando alguien los reventaba sonaba un suspiro.

Avergonzado, se apresuró a lanzar un _finite,_ y volvió a guardar su varita, mirando fijamente hacia su escritorio obligándose a escuchar lo que sea que el profesor Binns dijera, mojando la punta de su pluma en su tintero y apresurándose a tomar apuntes de manera atolondrada, negándose a levantar la vista de su pergamino.

Imploraba a Merlín que la clase terminara, agradeciendo que tuviera _Herbología_ con _Slytherin_ y no volviera a cruzarse con _Gryffindor_ , ¿no era extraño que sólo se cruzaran en esa clase?

El resto del día, Castiel tenía clases con _Slytherin_ y _Ravenclaw_ , no era sorpresa que fuera un tejón rodeado de serpientes y águilas; en _Slytherin_ tenía a dos de sus hermanos, Gabriel y Lucifer, y en _Ravenclaw_ tenía a Charlie y al novio de Gabriel, Sam, que era el hermano de Dean además de que Michael, el novio de Lucifer, también era _Ravenclaw_. Charlie tenía a su novia Jo, prima de los Winchester, en _Gryffindor_ y debido a Sam y Jo era que Castiel había conocido a Dean.

Suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo su corazón temblar ante el nombre, comenzando a garabatear dibujos sin sentido en su pergamino, trazando lo que bien podría ser el perfil de Dean en tinta, sonriendo débilmente antes de que un suspiro volviera a escaparse de sus labios.

…

Odiaba esos momentos donde todos querían estar juntos, se sentía realmente abrumado ante el hecho de estar rodeado de parejas mientras él se quedaba sentado admirándolos. Si bien, agradecía que no fueran todos cursis frente a él, al menos desearía no verse envuelto en esos asuntos.

Se encontraban en el jardín después de _Herbología_ , Gabriel había ido por él al finalizar su clase, llevándolo casi en contra de su voluntad en dirección a donde estaban los demás esperándolos, siendo recibido por Jo, que estaba en su mismo curso. Sam se encontraba también, que era un año menor que Castiel, y sólo aguardaron un momento para que llegaran los que faltaban haciendo que las mejillas de Castiel se pusieran rosadas apenas vio a Dean caminar junto a Charlie en su dirección.

Su corazón hizo un ruido raro, alertándole de estar sufriendo enfermedades cardiacas, y se recordó no tomar su varita por nada del mundo si no quería ponerse en evidencia. A Dean pronto se le unieron Crowley y Meg, dos _Slytherin_ que salían juntos y nadie sabía cómo se soportaban, y Benny, el mejor amigo de Dean, _Gryffindor_ también.

Era un poco frustrante ser el único _Hufflepuff_ entre todos, sintiéndose casi excluido al no tener a nadie de su misma casa a su alrededor, pero lo cierto era que Castiel no era bueno relacionándose con otros _Hufflepuff_.

_—Es tu maldito sarcasmo._

Solía decirle Gabriel cuando Castiel se ponía de malhumor por no tener amigos tejones. Si bien le hablaba a sus compañeros de dormitorio tampoco eran tan unidos.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sintiendo como la pierna de Dean rozaba la suya por lo que parecía quinta vez en todo ese rato, sintiéndose arder, escondiendo la mitad del rostro en su bufanda mientras atendía superficialmente la plática de Charlie y Meg frente a él, esperando que no le preguntaran absolutamente nada porque sin duda iba a balbucear; Dean estaba demasiado cerca a él, podía incluso oler su colonia y lo que parecía incienso, ¿habría tenido _Adivinación_ antes de llegar? No le sorprendería.

Vio de reojo como Dean colocaba una mano sobre la rodilla que golpeaba constantemente a Castiel y éste se ahogó en la necesidad de extender su mano y tocarlo, tomarla y trazar las líneas de su palma con sus dedos. Aquel simple pensamiento le alarmó, ¡no podía ir tocando así a la gente sólo porque su mano estaba al alcance! ¿En qué carajos pensaba?

—Cassie Bee—escuchó a su hermano, mirándolo mientras mantenía la mitad del rostro cubierto por su bufanda—Has estado muy callado, ¿nada interesante hoy?—Castiel sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Nop—susurró, apenas.

Gabriel frunció el ceño ante eso mientras todos parecían prestarle atención al chico haciéndolo sentir más avergonzado, convirtiendo sus manos en puños para no estirarlas y tomar a Dean.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—cuestionó Dean, inclinando el rostro hasta estar dentro del espacio personal de Castiel—Luces acalorado.

—Tengo frío—se excusó el pelinegro antes de levantarse torpemente—Tengo que terminar la tarea para Lupin, los veo luego.

Tomó su bolso entre el montón que estaba en medio y se apresuró a volver al castillo, sintiéndose arder mientras sentía los ojos de todos sus amigos clavados en su espalda como miles de hechizos punzantes que le hacían sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, no disminuyó la velocidad y tampoco volteó, diciéndose que era mejor que siguiera así hasta su dormitorio, quizá podría esquivarlos hasta la hora de la cena.

…

Debía de escuchar el aviso que Dumbledore estaba dando, eso era seguro, pero estaba más entretenido revolviendo su puré de patatas con su cubierto, dándole formas de remolinos antes de llevarse una porción a la boca.

Pronto se vio aburrido de eso y miró en dirección a la mesa de los leones, al otro lado del Gran Comedor con _Slytherin_ de por medio, pasando los ojos por las túnicas de los leones hasta que ese cabello que no era ni rubio ni castaño apareció entre la multitud.

Suspiró, volviendo a acunar su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientas miraba a Dean llenarse las mejillas de comida, luciendo más como una ardilla que un león.

A veces se preguntaba cómo sería si Dean sintiera lo mismo que él, ¿no sería fantástico? Estarían todo el día con sus amigos y no se volvería incómodo al ser todo parejas, a veces pasarían solos el rato y Castiel podría ir a clases de su mano sin problema, sentarse juntos en las clases que compartían.

A veces se la pasaba soñando despierto esperando el día en el que Dean al fin le note como él lo hace pero no parecía nunca suceder, para el chico dorado no había espacio para las cosas cursis como Castiel, Dean era más de _quidditch_ y meterse en problemas.

Se quedó ahí, contemplándolo por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, hasta que algo que dijo Dumbledor causó los murmullos colectivos de sus compañeros y Dean conectó sus ojos con él a pesar de la distancia, mirándolo un momento, como si asimilara lo que Dumbledore acabara de decir, antes de sonreírle con la boca cerrada y las mejillas llenas de comida.

Cass se ruborizó y miró hacia su plato antes de mirar hacia el director, escuchando lo último de su discurso.

—…por lo que sólo alumnos de cuarto año en adelante podrán asistir o, en dado caso que su pareja sea menor, podrá quedarse independiente de su año—Castiel frunció el ceño, ¿de qué hablaba?—Bien, ahora, panzas llenas, corazones contentos. Ir a descansar y pensar con sabiduría a quién llevarán.

 _¿Llevar a dónde?_ Quiso preguntar pero sólo fue consciente de sus compañeros levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Los siguió aún en las nubes, levantándose lentamente antes de volver a mirar hacia la mesa de los _Gryffindor_ , encontrando a Dean mirándolo con una sonrisa, Cass le miró de vuelta, confundido, a lo que el chico sonrió más abiertamente y le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse, haciéndolo enrojecer mientras huía a su sala común, perdiéndose entre los estudiantes para que no se le acercara nadie e intentado adivinar qué anunció Dumbledor durante la cena.

…

Un maldito baile de navidad ¿por qué carajos Dumbledore haría algo así? Tenía entendido que no habían hecho nada parecido desde el baile en el torneo de _Los Tres Magos_ , cuatro en aquella ocasión, y desde entonces no lo habían vuelto a intentar, ¿acaso se celebraba algo en específico que Castiel no sabía?

Suspiró, enterrando el rostro en el libro que leía en la biblioteca, sabiendo que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, siempre podía volver a casa en Navidad ¿o acaso sí era obligatorio para quinto año? Bueno, no importaba.

Allá afuera se daba el tradicional partido de Gryffindor contra _Slytherin_ donde sus dos hermanos jugaban, Lucifer como _Guardián_ y capitán y Gabriel como _Cazador_ , contra el posible amor de su vida Dean y Jo, que hacía de _Buscadora_.

Sabía que el partido era un clásico, iniciaban la temporada con dos titanes enfrentándose, pero Castiel se había dicho a sí mismo que iba a superar su infantil enamoramiento por el Winchester mayor, no iba a seguir suspirando por los rincones y adorarlo como si fuera el jodido-niño-que-vivió, con todo el respeto que el gran Harry Potter se merecía.

Soltó un débil gemido entre las viejas páginas de su libro antes de alzarse y mirar fijamente las letras de lo que leía, intentando darles alguna lógica, pero escuchaba los vítores desde la cancha, esperando escuchar el marcador para saber quién ganaba.

Cass también era jugador de _quidditch_ en su equipo, era _Buscador_ , pero no hablaba mucho de ello porque, en los tres años que llevaba jugando, siempre perdía contra _Gryffindor_ sin importar que llegara a la final y atrapara la _snitch_ y eso, quisiera o no, le enojaba ya que estaba más al pendiente de lo que Dean hacía que en buscar la _snitch_ como Jo antes de que le superaran en el marcador.

Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que si se concentraba en sus estudios, en ser un buen jugador de _quidditch_ y tal vez participar en algunas actividades extra-curriculares como con el profesor Lupin, que tenía un club de duelo con Sirius Black, entonces poco tiempo tendría para pensar en Dean y en el baile de navidad y en Dean invitándolo al baile y en Dean jugando _quidditch_ después de invitarlo al baile de navidad.

Ay, es que no hay manera, Castiel era idiota.

O quizá era la biblioteca. Sí, debería ser eso.

Tomó sus cosas y guardó el libro para dirigirse a su sala común donde no habría ruido del partido y no estaría con la tentación de mirar a la ventana esperando encontrar a Dean, sí, eso iba a hacer. Sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

…

—Nos has estado evitando—gruñó Charlie plantándose firmemente frente a él.

—He estado estudiando para los _TIMOS_ , Charlie—se excusó Castiel, acomodando los libros en la estantería—Cosa que tú también deberías hacer.

—A otro perro con ese hueso, Castiel—la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza violentamente—Mientes, los tejones deberían ser rollitos de canela, no mentirosos embusteros que evitan a sus mejores amigos.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco sintiendo que su amiga exageraba demasiado pero tampoco se defendió.

En realidad, sí había estado terriblemente ocupado pero porque así lo quería, evitando ágilmente a sus amigos con excusas sobre terminar ensayos o tener alguna reunión con los tres clubes a los que pertenecía, excusándose con estar entrenando para el partido contra _Gryffindor_ después de haberle ganado a _Ravenclaw_ cuando en realidad se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo, viendo la fortuna de no tener amigos tejones que le dijeran la contraseña a los demás.

—Quizá se deba a que vengo de una larga línea de _Slytherin_ y _Ravenclaw_ —murmuró sin voltear a verla—Mi mamá fue Prefecta de _Slytherin_ ¿sabías? Y papá era _Ravenclaw_ , quizá a Alfie le vaya bien el año entrante y sea un águila.

—Te estás saliendo por la tangente—gruñó Charlie—Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos.

— ¡Qué va! Eres demasiado para eso.

Castiel tomó dos libros gruesos y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas de estudio en el rincón, siendo seguido por Charlie de cerca, cargando otros tres libros sobre _Defensa de las Artes Oscuras_ y lo que era una novela llamada “ _Tras Líneas Enemigas_ ” escrita por Draco Malfoy, le habían publicado hace dos años y Charlie ya se sabía de memoria cada línea del libro, Castiel aún iba por la mitad pero encontró más interesante el de Luna Lovegood y “ _Los Animales Fantásticos de Latinoamérica.”_

Acomodaron sus libros en la mesa y ambos se sentaron frente al otro, iluminados por las lámparas atornilladas en la mesa con el viento golpeando la ventana de al lado en un recordatorio de que el invierno estaba cerca y a Castiel le tocaba jugar en la nieve.

Suspiró, abriendo el libro que hablaba de los _Dementores_ y el encantamiento _Patronus_ antes de mirar alrededor, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta al ver en la mesa al otro lado del pasillo a Dean, con Benny y Crowley, leyendo lo que parecía ser lo mismo que él.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al ver el cabello desordenado del Gryffindor y esa manera de usar el uniforme que parecía desaliñado pero cool, si Castiel lo hiciera probablemente parecería un borracho de cantina.

— ¡Te gusta Dean!—gritó Charlie, rompiendo el silencio de la biblioteca.

Castiel la pateó por debajo de la mesa mientras los libros a su alrededor les chitaban y en la mesa al otro lado del pasillo les miraban. Castiel abrió su libro como si nada, fingiendo que Charlie no hablaba de él, escondiéndose en las páginas mientras su mejor amiga parecía imitarlo.

—Grítalo un poco más fuerte, seguro no te escucharon en _Durmstrang_ —gruñó por lo bajo, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Charlie.

—No lo negaste—susurró victoriosa la _Ravenclaw_ —Lo sabía, eres demasiado obvio—Castiel la miró asustado—No te preocupes, Dean nunca se entera de nada.

—Lo sé—susurró apesadumbrado.

Volvió a colocar el libro sobre la mesa, apoyando su codo al lado y acunando su mejilla en una clara señal de tristeza ante el hecho de que Dean no parecía notarlo por nada del mundo, al menos no de la forma en la que Castiel hacía.

Tampoco le sorprendía en gran manera, en lo poco que llevaba leyendo del libro del señor Malfoy aclaraba que, en sus años, los _Hufflepuff_ nunca fueron relevantes para los demás hasta que Cedric fue elegido como campeón de _Hogwarts_ , el auténtico campeón del colegio en el _Torneo de los Tres Magos._

Castiel apenas iba por ese capítulo, encontrando interesante el análisis del autor sobre cómo el elegido reaccionaba ante Cho Chang, la que en aquel entonces fue buscadora de _Ravenclaw_ , y Cedric, el buscador de _Hufflepuff_. A veces Castiel se imaginaba siendo como él, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluido Dean.

Volvió a suspirar de manera involuntaria, sintiéndose triste ante el hecho de no ser así de importante y no poder atraer a nadie. A veces se imaginaba siendo una patata.

Era el único _Hufflepuff_ de su familia; no era tan inteligente como un _Ravenclaw_ ni tan astuto como un _Slytherin_ , ¿qué se supone que era? ¿Amable? ¿Gentil? ¿Leal? Eso también eran los _Gryffindor_ sólo que Cass tenía más sentido de la preservación.

— ¿Has pensado en invitarlo al baile?—cuestionó Charlie, sobresaltándolo.

—Con honestidad, no planeaba asistir—confesó el pelinegro, sonrojándose un poco mientras intentaba concentrarse en su libro—Iba volver a casa por navidad y…

—Pero es un baile de navidad—murmuró Charlie incrédula mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para hablar más bajo—Debes de asistir, Jo y yo bailaremos contigo si Dean no te pide que seas su pareja.

Cass rió entre dientes, divertido, antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar a hurtadillas hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el producto de su pesar.

Dean estaba mirando en su dirección con interés ignorando por completo lo que Crowley intentaba explicarle, sonreía tímidamente y estuvo a punto de saludarlo, como si hubiera estado esperando a que el pelinegro lo mirara, si no fuera porque Cass volvió su atención al libro, ruborizándose a tope.

—Mi única preocupación es ganar, por primera vez, el partido contra _Gryffindor_ del fin de semana—murmuró malhumorado, ganándose una risita de parte de Charlie—Pedir tu apoyo es mucho ¿no?

—Podré estar apoyando a Jo pero tienes todo _Slytherin_ echándote porras, Cassie—lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa antes de mirarle con interés y comenzar a hablar más bajo—Si ganas deberías invitar a Dean al baile—Cass frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia ella para hablar también en voz baja.

— ¿Eso no debería ser si pierdo?—cuestionó confundido.

—Oh no, si pierdes invitarás a Hannah al baile y tendrás que ver a Dean en la fiesta con otra chica—el tejón hizo un mohín ante esa perspectiva—Yo creo que te conviene ganar—le guiñó un ojo—No ha dejado de mirarte desde que nos sentamos—murmuró antes de volver a su libro.

Castiel miró en dirección a Dean con interés, encontrándolo con el ceño fruncido mirando el espacio que había entre Charlie y él, delatando su curiosidad sobre lo que aquel par había estado hablando. Cass, sintiendo el estómago revuelto, sonrió tímidamente en su dirección, suponiendo que su rostro era como un tomate.

Dean pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y le sonrió de vuelta, relajándose notablemente antes de que Crowley le diera un golpe en la nuca y lo obligara a prestar atención a lo que le estaba explicando. Los libros volvieron a chitarlos pero la risita de Castiel ante aquello sólo hizo que Dean siguiera sonriendo.

…

La nieve cubría por completo el campo de _quidditch_ de tal manera en que todo parecía blanco, las nubes grisáceas coronaban sus cabezas mientras la multitud gritaba y apoyaba a los respectivos equipos en el campo.

 _Gryffindor_ y _Ravenclaw_ apoyaban a los leones mientras que _Hufflepuff_ y _Slytherin_ iban por los tejones. Castiel aún no salía al aire, se encontraba al margen permitiendo que el profesor Longbottom les pusiera un hechizo de calefacción a todos en el uniforme mientras el profesor Lupin se encargaba de hacer lo mismo con los de _Gryffindor_ , dándoles guantes y unos lentes para protegerse por si la nieve decidía caer a medio partido.

Cuando Cass estuvo listo, se hizo a un lado para no estorbarle al profesor, mirando a hurtadillas la nieve y el cielo, odiando tener que jugar justo en esa época y teniendo la lucha interna sobre si quería o no atrapar la _snitch_.

Jo lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice mientras hablaba en susurros con Dean haciendo que éste le mirara con el ceño fruncido, Castiel comenzaba a cuestionarse las habilidades de Charlie para mantener un secreto, las que al parecer eran nulas, ¿y si Lucifer y Gabriel ya lo sabían también? Sería una auténtica pesadilla volver a casa.

Se cruzó de brazos cuando Dean se acercó a él, miraba de manera desesperada a todos lados, deseando subirse a su escoba y alejarse volando de ahí sin importar que Sirius le regañara por no esperar el silbato. Miraba de manera ansiosa a su equipo pero parecían muy interesados en los lentes y en cualquier otro hechizo que pudiera ayudarles para no morir congelados sobre la escoba, ¿acaso nadie iba a ayudarle? Dean le miraba como un auténtico depredador y Cass sólo era un pequeño tejón.

— ¿Estás nervioso?—cuestionó Dean una vez que llegó a él, sonriendo ladinamente—Es un clima realmente feo, no te caigas de la escoba—aquello lo dijo con burla haciendo que Castiel olvidara su nerviosismo y le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Intimidando al adversario, Winchester?—cuestionó de manera venenosa—Poco _Gryffindor_ de tu parte, ¿qué diría tu héroe Potter de algo tan _Slytherin_ de tu parte?—Dean se soltó riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Diría que deberías ir al baile conmigo.

Castiel no reaccionó bien ante eso, dejó pasar el comentario un par de segundos antes de volver a mirar a Dean, sintiéndose asustado, con los ojos como platos y las mejillas tan rojas que hicieron que el profesor Longbottom volviera a reforzar el hechizo calefactor sobre su túnica.

Sentía que las piernas le temblaban mientras Dean estaba ahí frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa que podría poner a cualquiera de rodillas. Los lentes para el juego colgaban de su cuello y su cabello se revolvía con la ventisca helada que hacía mientras sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas dignas de algún _Slytherin_ , parecía demasiado ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras el rugido de la audiencia atravesaba la ensoñación en la que aquella declaración le había envuelto.

¿Y si Dean solo lo hacía para distraerlo del partido?

Frunció el ceño comenzando a sentirse molesto y humillado.

—Eso sin duda fue muy _Slytherin_ de tu parte—gruñó, tomando con una mano su escoba—Espero que les vaya bien contra _Ravenclaw_ cuando pierdan.

Castiel se dirigió a donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo, sonriendo a Gadreel, el guardián y capitán de _Hufflepuff_ , que lo recibió gustoso y miró con ojos entrecerrados hacia el _Gryffindor_ antes de volver a repetir la jugada y subirse a sus escobas cuando Sirius se los ordenó.

Castiel ignoró por completo a Dean durante todo el partido, concentrándose en buscar la pelotita dorada mientras esquivaba las _bludgers_ que tanto Dean como Benny mandaban hacia los tejones. A veces seguía a Jo, a veces iba a la delantera antes de volver a perder la maldita _snitch_ , subiendo hasta que las nubes comenzaban a congelar los lentes antes de volver al campo y recorrerlo a toda velocidad sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros, convirtiéndose tan solo un borrón amarillo y negro que era perseguido por un borrón escarlata y dorado.

La _snitch_ era visible a pesar de que la nieve comenzaba a caer con lentitud sobre ellos, Castiel iba determinado a tomarla mientras sentía a Jo venir cerca de él haciéndolo dudar, era obvio que ella estaba disminuyendo su velocidad apenas lograban emparejarse, como si realmente no quisiera atrapar la _snitch,_ haciendo que Castiel comenzar a dudar realmente de todo.

Si bien era un _Hufflepuff_ agradable, también había sido criado por _Slytherin_ y las cosas que Jo y Dean tenían con él sólo le hacían dudar de sus intenciones; otro de sus compañeros no habría dudado ni un segundo en tomar la _snitch_ o, en su defecto, aceptar la propuesta de Dean pero él, a pesar de que moría por estar con el _Gryffindor_ , sólo se preguntaba si no había una trampa en todo aquello, ¿y si querían burlarse de él? ¿Y si todo aquello era una broma? Apostaba que Gabriel y Lucifer no estaban al tanto pero ¿Charlie sería capaz de algo así?

Escuchó como el estudiante que narraba el partido anunciaba otro tanto a favor de _Hufflepuff_ colocándolos en empate con _Gryffindor_. Castiel apretó los dientes, decidiendo que no importaba lo que había acordado con Charlie, y se estiró sobre su escoba sintiendo como, a pesar de los guantes y el hechizo calefactor, el frío amenazaba con congelar sus dedos mientras se estiraba.

Cerró los ojos y logró cerrar su mano en torno a la _snitch_ antes de detenerse en el aire.

Las tribunas de _Slytherin_ y _Hufflepuff_ comenzaron a gritar como locas cuando el estudiante comentarista anunció los 150 puntos hacia los tejones declarándolos ganadores de aquel partido. Castiel miró la _snitch_ sobre su mano, sonriendo, antes de mirar hacia todo su equipo que iba descendiendo. Los imitó, colocando los pies sobre la tierra y siendo embestido por toda su casa celebrando la victoria.

Poco tiempo tuvo para preocuparse por Dean puesto que, por primera vez desde que estaba en _Hogwarts_ , había atrapado la _snitch_ a tiempo.

…

El dichoso baile de navidad era en el gran comedor, como cualquier evento especial en la escuela, y estaba decorado con lo que parecían miles de árboles de navidad, escarcha y otro sinfín de cosas que habrían causado la fascinación de cualquiera.

Corría el rumor que el gran auror, Harry Potter, asistiría en compañía de su pareja actual haciendo que la expectativa fuera más excitante que sólo esperar a ver a la persona que te gusta usando algo bonito e intentar reunir el valor para invitarla a bailar.

Castiel estaba en su habitación arreglado con una túnica de gala mientras se despedía de sus compañeros de dormitorio con la promesa de verlos en la fiesta cuando, secretamente, planeaba volver a su pijama y hacer la tarea, excusándose con el resto sobre haberse quedado dormido con traje y todo.

Se había enojado con Charlie y con Jo por hacerle aquello, sentenciando que si iba al baile sería sin compañía porque no sería la burla de nadie. Claro que la pelirroja intentó explicarse pero se negó en rotundo amenazando con ir con Lucifer para poner un ultimátum.

Claro que Dean no tuvo tanta suerte; Cass lo creía mejor que aquello, mucho mejor que burlarse de los sentimientos de un pobre chico, bastaba con decirle que no estaba interesado. Les dijo a Lucifer y Gabriel lo que Dean había hecho, aceptando que le gustaba y que parecía querer burlarse de eso.

Draco Malfoy habría estado orgulloso de los dos _Slytherin_ metiéndose con el Gryffindor estrella, pero Castiel se sintió un poco culpable, no demasiado.

Pasó el rato mirando el techo antes de levantarse, decidiendo que si iba a quedarse encerrado en su habitación al menos podría ir con los elfos a solicitar comida, agradecía tener las cocinas justo al lado porque, si no, habría hecho un largo recorrido donde sus hermanos o algún compañero le arrastraría al Gran Comedor.

Se dejó la túnica y llegó a la salida, empujando del barril antes de salir al pasillo perfectamente iluminado por un par de antorchas. Cerró detrás de él y miró hacia el frente llevándose un susto de muerte al encontrar a Dean recargado en la pared opuesta con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y la expresión mortalmente seria; usaba una túnica tornasol que iba del verde al negro, y quizá al azul, conforme la llama de la antorcha más cercana lo iluminaba, sin duda combinaba un poco con sus ojos resaltándolos en algunas tonalidades; su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás descubriendo todo el rostro y haciéndolo parecer irremediablemente atractivo.

Castiel tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, aferrándose al barril que era la entrada a su sala común en un intento de mantenerse de pie, ¿qué hacía Dean ahí? ¿Esperaba a una de sus compañeras? Tenía entendido que ya se habían ido todos, pero quizá había una chica, o chico, esperando por él, ¿debería moverse para no estorbar la salida? Sí, quizá lo podría hacer si Dean no estuviera mirándolo con la ferocidad propia de un león.

—Estaba preguntándome si saldrías en algún momento o tendría que entrar por ti—habló el _Gryffindor_ sin acercarse lo suficiente, haciendo que Castiel frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Me estabas esperando a mí?—cuestionó como si no fuera creíble.

—Ningún otro _Hufflepuff_ ha demostrado ser un auténtico cretino—gruñó, despegándose de la pared y acercándose a Cass—Sé que tú eres la causa de que Gabriel y Lucifer me estén molestando mucho últimamente—Cass tragó duro ante eso y miró el camino que iba a llevarlo a las cocinas— ¿Te ofendí a invitarte al baile?

Las mejillas del pelinegro se pusieron rosas haciéndolo cruzarse de brazos al verse intimidado, odiando en definitiva que su sistema nervioso colapsara cuando Dean estaba tan cerca. Su aliento cosquillaba contra los labios de Castiel, era perfectamente capaz de ver sus pecas hasta lograr contarlas, comenzando a ser consciente de lo cerca que estaban.

Jadeó buscando aire, decidiendo que era muy mala idea pues todo lo que pudo aspirar fue Dean. Se estremeció levemente, sintiéndose como un animalito intimidado antes de recomponerse un poco, aclarándose la garganta mientras buscaba una escapatoria de aquel asalto.

—No me gusta que se burlen de mí—declaró Castiel evitando mirar los ojos de Dean—Fue muy ruin de todos ustedes hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?—cuestionó Dean, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza— ¿Invitar al chico que me gusta desde segundo al baile de navidad? Quizá debí hacerlo después del partido pero…

Castiel no lo dejó terminar, apenas tomándose el tiempo suficiente para procesar aquella declaración antes de actuar.

Lo tomó con fuerza de la túnica y estampó sus labios con los del Gryffindor en un acalorado beso que no duró lo suficiente. Cass cerró los ojos con fuerza sin querer ver la reacción de Dean, sintiendo el corazón en un puño mientras lo besaba de manera torpe antes de apartarse sin aliento, sintiendo su sangre correr con velocidad y su magia vibrar de manera descontrolada, como cuando era un niño sin varita creando destrozos en su casa.

—Lo siento—susurró Castiel, mirando fijamente la punta de sus zapatos.

—Yo no—respondió Dean.

Tomó con delicadeza el mentón del pelinegro alzando su rostro, mirándolo con aquellos brillantes ojos como las esmeraldas mientras una suave sonrisa decoraba los labios un tanto humedecidos por aquel torpe beso.

Castiel se vio atrapado en su mirada preguntándose si el _Gryffindor_ no estaba hechizándolo con un _Imperius_ para hacer su voluntad, difícilmente podría negarle algo en aquel momento, Dean podría decirle que saltara desde la torre de _Astronomía_ y Cass lo haría.

— ¿Sabes? Tenía entendido que tú y Charlie tenían un trato—murmuró Dean, sonando pensativo mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la barbilla de Cass—Estuve esperando toda la semana que me invitaras al baile, ¿debo suponer que los hechizos de Lucifer y Gabriel eran una clara invitación?

Castiel se sonrojó haciendo que Dean sólo sonriera más.

— ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?—balbuceó entre dientes.

Dean no respondió, no enseguida al menos, sólo se inclinó hasta que su aliento cosquilleó contra los labios de Castiel haciéndolo alzarse sobre la punta de los pies, buscando aquel beso que se le otorgó de inmediato.

Fue como si una caja sorpresa de _Sortilegios Weasley_ fuera abierta en su interior haciendo estallar fuegos artificiales en su estómago. Puede que su magia hiciera que el fuego de las antorchas se tiñera de rozado mientras se abrazaba a Dean, puede que no, dejándose caer contra su pecho, siendo envuelto por los brazos del _Gryffindor_ de tal manera que Castiel sintió que nunca le dejaría ir.

Se besaron por lo que pareció un largo rato, ¿minutos? ¿Segundos? ¿Horas? ¿La fiesta ya habría comenzado o apenas estarían cenando? ¿Irían por la primer canción o por la última? No sabían y no llevaban prisa por averiguarlo, permitiéndose ese momento antes de que Dean se alejara unos centímetros de Castiel para respirar ganándose una sonrisa infantil del pelinegro.

Fue cuando notaron las miles de burbujas rosadas en forma de corazón que, al reventar, suspiraban de la misma manera que Castiel. Dean se rió entre dientes mientras Cass enrojecía y se apresuraba a sacar su varita de los pliegues de su túnica para terminar aquello.

—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse entre risas.

¿No era demasiado loco ser _crush_ de su _crush_?

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad me había divertido mucho escribiéndolo la primera vez, es muy lindo jsjs, lo más cursi para la dueña de las cosas cursis. Tiamo!


End file.
